Family is closer than you think
by soreta
Summary: 2nd in the Crazy Life series. When Sarah finds out who her father is, how do the squints react? Is it possible Jared and Tristan never knew so much of her family was still alive?


**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, we all know that Season finale would have ended differently (in a good way :P)**

Sarah Summers, an eleven year old junior in high school, was in her chemistry class, reading one of her mom's diaries after completing her final. Thanks to life with the squints, she was able to focus on her schoolwork and get ahead, instead of scrambling to catch back up.

Even though Sarah had a family now, she still wanted to find her father, even if it was only to know his name. That was why she was pouring herself into these books. There had to have been at least one time when she wrote down his name. It was if her father was just a figment of Leanne's imagination, but a figment of the imagination doesn't get you pregnant.

Sarah sighed and looked at the time. An hour and a half until they could get out of school for the summer vacation. She was snapped out of her reverie when her teacher, Mr. Mathews walked up to her with her test and a sad face.

"Miss Summers, I don't know what happened during this test to you, but you completely bombed this one," he whispered.

Her eyes narrowed and she snatched the test from his hands. She smiled when she saw that she had aced the test and whispered back, "You big fat liar."

He smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Congratulations."

As Sarah stashed her test into her backpack, she noticed a piece of paper slightly sticking out of the diary. Curiously, she pulled it out and began to read, but it didn't take long to realize that it was a will. As she neared the end of the will, she gasped as the name she had looked so hard for appeared. She was shushed by at least fifteen different people, but she ignored them and asked Mr. Mathews, "I need to go to the office."

He looked at her. He knew that she rarely asked to go anywhere unless it was important, and even if it wasn't important, she was done with her finals for the school year and there was over an hour left. "By all means, go"

Sarah ran out of the room, thanking him as she past. Another teacher ordered her to slow down, but she didn't hear it. She didn't stop until she reached the office and begged to use the phone. They handed her one of the phones and she quickly punched in a number.

"This is Angela."

"Ange, I need you to pick me up, as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way; are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sarah replied, "I just have some important news you guys need to know."

Thirty minutes later, everyone was sitting in Brennan's office listening to Sarah reading her mother's will. Most of it was like any other will, but however, the last part had everyone in complete shock.

'I want Sarah to know her father. Even though he was a bit of an ass sometimes and a bit paranoid about conspiracies, but overall, he was a good man. His name was Jack Hodgins, the very same that was to become the owner of the Cantilever group.'

"Whoa," Booth said. "I did not see that coming!"

"You knew Leanne Summers?" Brennan asked Hodgins.

"I never knew, nor dated a Leanne Summers!"

Sarah interrupted them, "Guys, Summers is Mom's married name. She dated a Jack Hodgins before she met Tristan." She turned to Hodgins, "Around twelve years ago, did you date anyone named Leanne?"

He thought for a minute. "There was one. A Leanne Andrews? Andy? Addy?"

"Addy?" Zach gasped.

Hodgins snapped his fingers, "Yeah, that's it! Leanne Addy!" Suddenly, he realized whose last name it was and slowly turned to stare at Zach. He whispered, "Dude."

"I did have a sister named Leanne but we lost contact with her about four months through her pregnancy over eleven years ago," Zach stated.

"Dude," Hodgins repeated, "I dated your sister!"

"Wait a minute." Sarah's mind was going a million miles an hour. "Zach can't be related to my mom or he would be dead! Tristan had all his victims' family members killed."

Goodman piped up," Zach said that he and his family lost contact with her near the middle of her pregnancy. Maybe Leanne did it for her family's safety."

"That's a definite possibility," Sarah mused.

"I can do a DNA test to be certain," Cam smiled, "but I'm sure Sarah has herself more family members. I mean, just look at the similarities!"

"She has Hodgins eyes," Angela said dreamily. Many of them laughed and Booth rolled his eyes.

"Sarah, Leanne and Zach all have the same facial structure," Brennan said.

"Hey, if Sarah really is my daughter, what are we going to do about living arrangements?" Hodgins asked Brennan.

She shrugged, "Legally, you're able to take her, but I don't know much about this sort of thing."

"Me neither," he agreed.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Sarah laughed, "I'll live in the Jeffersonian!"

Everyone laughed and then Brennan said, "What if we just continue what we're doing now with her?"

Even though Brennan had taken custody of Sarah, it quickly became apparent that she and Booth wouldn't be able to do much of anything so they quickly set up a routine where the team would go over who wanted the night free of kids, who were busy and then Sarah would spend the night with whoever wasn't busy. Surprisingly, Sarah was fine with that and had become routine for her. Occasionally, she was accompanied by either Parker or Julie and Tricia. With Booth, she would watch movies and play random games on his new XBox 360. With Brennan, she would try to go over a ton of pop culture references and talk about things like how to identify a murder weapon and that sort of thing. Cam would often take her shopping and to different restaurants. Goodman and his family would play board games and the occasional sport in the backyard. Hodgins didn't realize that the bug he gave her for her birthday was an exceptionally speedy beetle and when she was with either Hodgins or Zach, she would often race beetles in the kitchen (much to Angela's disgust) and often won. Angela, when she could drag Sarah away from the boys, would sit for hours on the bed gossiping over girl stuff (like who was the hottest celebrity, or figure out ways to get Brennan to tell them juicy details about her relationship with Booth).

No one seemed to have a problem with continuing what they had been doing and the mood quickly became much happier than what it had been before Sarah arrived at the Jeffersonian from school that day or even the past month since Brennan had become her foster mom. There had been that fear that when Sarah found out who her father was, or when he came and claimed her, that she would have to leave and most likely never see her again, but thanks to certain coincidences, none of them had to worry about her leaving them ever again.


End file.
